The New Professor
by cinderellalove
Summary: Just another SSHG love story but with a little twist.


A/N: This is my first story. I hope its good. If it isn't just tell me. I won't take it to personally.

Disclaimer: I am in no way the genius we all know to be JKR. I'm just playing with some of her characters.

* * *

**A New Professor**

Andelia Johnson stood outside the large wooden doors at the front of Hogwarts just two weeks before classes were to begin. She took out her compact and glanced at herself in the small mirror. Her long curly black hair still looked perfect even after her apparition from the US. She quickly checked her eye make making sure there were no smudges of mascara around her emerald green irises. She smiled, checking to see if there was any thing on here amazingly white teeth. Closing her compact and slipping it into a pocket on her cloak, she quickly smoothed her hands over her front as to straighten out any wrinkles.

'_You can do this Andie' _she told herself _'just remember, first impressions are the keys to success'._

She proceeded to the front doors pushing them open. She was greeted immediately by the warm smile of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Andelia Johnson, I presume" The old wizard said. Andelia nodded and stuck out her right arm "Professor Dumbledore, it is wonderful to finally meet you in person." Dumbledore met her hand in a light handshake and said "We here at Hogwarts are extremely delighted to have you with us! Please follow me; the rest of the staff is waiting in the Great Hall to meet you."

Andelia followed Dumbledore while taking in her surroundings. As the passed the paintings, the objects all stared at the lovely woman walking past. Finally, Albus stopped in front of what must have been the Great Hall. With a kind smile he asked "Are you ready?" Andelia was extremely nervous but replied "Yes, professor, as ready as I will ever be" with this he opened the doors to great hall. Andelia thought to herself '_This is it, you can do it Andie'_. She allowed Dumbledore to go in and then a few seconds later she followed.

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting in the Great Hall with all of the other Hogwarts professors. He would have much rather been alone in his study, eating by himself while reading a book. Instead, he was required to be at tonight's dinner. Hogwarts had hired a new professor. Professor Flitwick passed away earlier that summer and Dumbledore decided to hire a charms mistress from America to fill Flitwick's position. Snape sat quietly at the end of the head table. His co-professors were chatting amongst themselves and Snape secluded himself because he did not want to waste his breath on meaningless chatter. 

Finally, Dumbledore walked through the Great Hall doors. At first Snape wondered where the new professor was, since she was not following the old wizard. Then he saw her. At first glance, he choked on his breath. She was exquisite. Her hair was as black as Snape's, long and slightly curly. Her skin was fair, if it was on anyone else he would have thought they were sick, but it was beautiful with her. Even though she was across the hall, he could see her amazingly green eyes. He couldn't see the curves of her body, because they were hidden under her cloak, but he could tell she had an amazing form.

Snape caught himself staring with his jaw dropped and quickly looked away. He should not be attracted to this new professor because he was already interested in someone else. His thoughts immediately went to Hermione Granger. Miss Granger had graduated 3 years ago and was in her third year of an apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall. Snape had only just recently become involved with Hermione.

Even though Hermione was no where near the beauty of this new professor, Miss Granger was on the same intellectual level as Snape and he loved that. He knew nothing of this new professor. He shuddered to think that she could possibly be just another Neville Longbottom. He then thought to himself '_Obviously she is nothing like that imbecile, after all Dumbledore did say she was an achieved witch from America"._

He then caught himself staring again and physically jumped to get himself out of this trance. He then glanced down the table to see if Hermione had seen him at all. Thankfully she was talking with Hagrid and had her back toward Snape. He quickly busied himself with his food, cutting the steak on his plate into tiny pieces and trying with all his might to not look at the new professor.

* * *

Andelia had never been so nervous in her entire life. Of course, she had been to new places and met new people but nothing compared to this. She was in the prestigious Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. She immediately recognized the faces of the famous professors that she would be working with. 

She first saw Professor Remus Lupin. She had heard much about this man due to his being a werewolf and a professor. She had heard many good things about his teaching ability and knew that he was one of the fighters against Voldemort in the last war.

Next to Professor Lupin she saw Professor Minerva McGonagall. Andelia had a profound love for transfiguration and was always hearing of the work that McGonagall was doing with the Ministry of Magic.

At the end of the table she saw Professor Severus Snape. She could not see much of him however, because he seemed to be staring at his plate, chiseling away at a piece of steak. She had heard so many things about Professor Snape. She was extremely excited to speak to him about a potion that she was trying to make to help her father with his memory loss.

She realized she was staring and was only brought out of her trance when she heard Professor Dumbledore clear his throat and say "Would everyone please join me in welcoming our new Charms professor, Andelia Johnson."

All of the professors looked up at her with warm smiles, all except one. Professor Snape refused to make eye contact with her. She noticed that he was looking in her direction but was clearly starting at the wall behind her. She automatically thought to herself '_Maybe he has a lazy eye or something…'_

After a few moments, Dumbledore led her to the table and she sat down in the spot right next to him at the center of the table. Dumbledore then turned to her and said "I suppose we need to all introduce ourselves". Andelia nodded gently while a little tinge of color rose to her face.

During the introductions, Andelia's eyes fell onto the younger witch sitting next to the extraordinarily big man at the end of the table. She felt her insides relax a little when she realized that there was another woman about her age working at Hogwarts. '_At least there is a possibility of finding a new friend here' Andelia thought.' _

When the introductions were done Andelia looked at the old wizard sitting next to her. Upon eye contact the old wizard said to her "Would you please introduce yourself to us, Professor Johnson?" The first thing out of Andelia's mouth was "Sure thing". She felt the warmth creep up into her cheeks realizing how young and unintelligent that phrase sounded.

Andelia cleared her throat hoping that her voice would not shake when she started speaking. "My name is obviously Andelia Johnson, but please call me Andie. Andelia was my grandmother's name and whenever I am called it I feel as though I am in trouble."

The professors around her chuckled and Andie became more assured of herself. She went on saying "I'm from the states. I graduated from Salem school of witchcraft 5 years ago and have been working as an Auror in the states since then. While doing that I took up an apprenticeship with the Charms professor at Salem and achieved Master status 2 years ago." Andie wondered if she should go on when Dumbledore spoke "Miss Johnson has achieved much more than just becoming a master of charms. Tell them Andie." The twinkle in his eye made her smile softly before she went on. "I am also a master in Transfiguration and Arithmancy".

Some of the professors around her mumbled quietly and then she heard the voice of an older woman. She turned and connected the voice to the face of Minerva McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was saying "You achieved 3 Master statuses in 5 years? That is simply unheard of and quite amazing" she said with an appreciative tone. The other professors at the table agreed. It was quite the task.

Andie could tell that her face was extremely red so she tried to take in a few deep breaths when again she heard the voice of the old wizard sitting at her side. He said "Professor Johnson would you like to share any interests that you have?"

"Of course" Andie replied. She thought for a few moments before continuing. "I played on my house quidditch team while at Salem. I was a seeker. I enjoy music and art. One of my life goals is to attain master status in as many areas as possible." She glanced at Professor Snape and continued by saying "hopefully, my next overtaking will be potions." Again there was a murmur among the professors. Even though Andie had tried to get Professor Snape's attention, he would not look at her. She wondered why the man would make no eye contact with her. She didn't have the time to think about it because she again heard the old wizard's voice next to her. "When you decide what you want to eat, whisper it toward the plate and it will appear" Dumbledore again smiled at her and the twinkle in his eye calmed her immediately.

She thought about what she wanted and immediately there was a cheeseburger and fries on her plate. 'Wow, interesting. This place is going to have so many surprises' she thought. She had not realized how hungry she was from the trip so she immediately dove into her meal.

* * *

Snape spent the entire mean belittling himself for staring at Professor Johnson while he knew the whole time that he had Hermione. He was shocked when he heard the new professor speak. She was not eloquent but still very intelligent. The tone of her voice was extremely invigorating and more beautiful than her looks. 

When he heard her say that she had mastered three subjects he was in complete awe. A woman her age should be ecstatic with having mastered one subject, let alone three. Then hearing her say that she would like to master potions as well, made his heart jump.

He chastised himself for even thinking of another woman while he and Hermione were together. He got extremely sick to his stomach and could feel his face flush. He whispered to his plate "Done" and the food vanished. He made to leave when he heard the voice of Professor Dumbledore.

"Severus, would you be so kind to show Professor Johnson to her quarters. She has yet to be there and I'm sure she is quite exhausted from her trip. I assume you know where she is to stay?"

Severus turned to Dumbledore with a sneer on his face followed by "Isn't that the job of the Headmaster?"

Dumbledore replied, "Severus, I am far from being done with my meal and it looks like Andie here is already done and ready to go. I do not want to make her stay in the Great Hall any longer than needed and I can tell she would like some rest."

Snape's eyes fell on Professor Johnson and she smiled slightly at him. Even though Snape had a scowl on his face, he felt like he had butterflies in his stomach. Rather, he had about 30 hippogriffs in his stomach.

He then realized that Professor Johnson was speaking "…it is no problem" to which Dumbledore replied "Severus does not mind, I am sure".

Snape said " I do not mind, Professor Johnson, come along I will show you to your rooms." Professor Johnson stood and made her way to the side of the room where Snape was standing. With every step she made closer to him, his insides fluttered a little more. He glanced in the direction of Hermione and saw the smile upon her face. He thought to himself '_you would not be smiling, Hermione, if you knew what was going on inside of me'_. He then realized that Professor Johnson was next to him and he immediately turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

* * *

Andie found herself working extremely hard to keep up with Professor Snape. He was walking so fast that she was in a slight jog trying to keep up with him. Andie was in good shape and could run but she was extremely exhausted from her trip and found it very hard to continue on. 

Finally, he started to slow and eventually came to a stop. "Here are your rooms, Professor Johnson" he said.

Andie looked at him and said "Please, call me Andie."

She was startled to hear him say "I do not believe I am comfortable calling you anything but Professor Johnson. At least for the time being"

She felt her cheeks getting warm. _'Why doesn't he want to call me by my first name?'_ she thought _'have I done something to offend him?_'

As if reading her mind the professor said "Do not worry, Professor Johnson, I will eventually call you Andie. I just believe right now you should get the respect you deserve"

"Oh, thank you Professor Snape" Andie replied.

"No thanks are necessary. I assume you have everything with you that you need?" Snape looked her in the eyes for only a moment.

Andie realized that she was talking before she knew what she was saying "Actually I am not quite sure how I get into my rooms" She then realized how stupid that must have sounded.

Professor Snape immediately showed her how to open her warded doors and when he was done he went to bid her a good night. Without thinking Andie kissed his cheek and lingered close to him for a few moments.

Awkwardly, Professor Snape turned away and said a harsh goodnight. Within a few seconds Andie was alone and she felt the blood rush to her face. '_Why did you kiss his cheek?'_ she thought to herself. She then swore out loud before entering her space.


End file.
